Fear&Love
by Girl In RandomLand
Summary: (THIS WILL BE REWRITTEN) There's something strange about the parents' of the world. Jack also sees a fearling. Jack thinks it's the work of Pitch but, the guardians aren't so sure it's Pitch. But when Jack gets kidnapped. The guardians receives a letter and find out Valentina Heart(Cupid) is working with Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

Okay HI! Im so excited! For.. Some... Odd... Reason. Okay. Well then. HERE YA GO!

I seen A LOT of people do this:

I don't own anything. (Say what?)

* * *

**[Jack's P.O.V.]**

**It's almost christmas time and also a AWESOME time for snowball fights! I love christmas. Specially this one. It's the first christmas being a guardian. The worst part is, North invited(forced) me to go to his christmas party. Fun right? Ah. No. I love the guy. But he can get a bit. Uh, how i say it. "Everything Needs To Be Perfect" guy. I heard his parties, specially christmas, was 'very' organized. I DON'T like organize parties. It ruins the fun. I don't want to go really. But i don't really have a choice. **

**Everything is okay, but minus the part where ,ALL the world's parents are fighting. Why that bothers us? Cause that affects the children which means we lose few believers cause they think it's our fault. How?! Also, it's very suspicious. It's pretty weird if you think about it. Is as if all the parent's love and care- WAIT! Love! Cupid, Love, Cupid, Love, Cupid. Cupid must be mad at something big to cause all this! I gotta report this! **

**}**_**ROTG**_**{**

**"So vat I'm hearing is, you think Cupid is responsible? Hah! Valentina is a sweet spirit! Anyone to make her mad is surely a mad man!" North bellows. Clearly not believing me. **

**"But I swear! I saw a fearling!" I yell. **

**"Jack, do you have a any proof?" Tooth asked. **

**I stumbled on that question. Do I? **

**"Oi! See! I knew this was a waste! I almost froze my tail for nothing!" The Easter Kangaroo said. **

**I look at them. They all look at me like I'm crazy. I look at Sandman who also has the face of disbelieving. I can't believe what's going on! I thought they were family(not Bunny)! Family is supposed to stick together through thick and thin! Well I guess not. Suddenly I feel a fire boiling in me(trust me, it's not a good feeling). **

**"Well fine! Don't believe me! I thought we were family now! If you guys can't trust me enough! Well I guess we weren't ever even friends! I knew I shouldn't have become an guardian!" It felt good to let it go out but as soon as I saw they're hurt faces, I felt like I've just been thrown into a volcano. "I-I'm s-sorry. I just... Sorry!" I apologized and flew out the window. **

**As I flew out, I could hear Tooth's shouts saying for me to come back growing faint. I feel awful. How could I ever show my face to them again? I feel two trails of tears pouring out of my pale face. All of the sudden I hear giggles. Giggles? The only time I hear giggles in the North Pole is when a person is having frostbite and laughing in pain. Yeah. I know. I'm messed up. The giggles grow louder. And louder. And louder till I feel something shot in my back. It didn't hurt, it made me sleepy...**

**}**_**ROTG**_**{**

**[North's P.O.V.]**

**"NORTH! We need to find him! He's probably hurt or worse! He lost one of his perfect teeth!" Tooth blabbed. **

**"Release me please Tooth." I said as she let go of my shoulders. "I know I know. We have to find him. I didn't think he was acting seriously. We need to think where he would run. Maybe back at Burgess? or South Pole. Come. Lets look at the maps in my office." Tooth nodded and followed me. We reached my office when something flew through the window. Me and Tooth ducked and the object flew over our frighted heads. I slowly come up and gasp. It was an arrow. And not any kind. It was Cupid. It had the same design on it. A white wood base with a black heart shaped arrow head which I think thought was too sharp. And pink feathers. **

**Tooth sees it too and says,"This is Valentina's. Why it is here? And look! There's a note on it!" **

**I reach for the arrow and take the note and see a very familiar handwriting. **

_Dear Silly North,_

_ It seems that you have lost a very important piece of your ice collection, now have you no? If you want it back. Come and get it._

_Sincerely,_

_Valentina Heart_

_P.S._

_Have a great christmas! _

**What ice piece? I don't have anything missing. My eyes widen in realization. Jack. **

* * *

Was it good? Please review! I need to know if I'm good!

Again as I see people say:

I don't own anything but Valentina Heart.

Buh bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Wowza! Yay! I have positive reviews! Thx!

Don't own nothin but Valentina Heart!

* * *

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

**When North had told the others, it was very clear that Tooth did not like it one bit. Also, surprisingly, Bunnymund is even as mad. He was standing in a corner muttering words in Australian which all of the guardians knew the words coming from Bunny's mouth was not, "Wow! Lets talk to Pitch with a nice tea party!" **

**"What are we going to do! Jack could be tortured! Or even worse!" Tooth continued. Even Baby Tooth was just as sad and mad. Sad that Jacks gone, and mad cause Pitch caused her master all this sadness and for stealing Jack from them. North was probably the saddest one of all. He should of believed the boy. Believe. How that word struck him. Belief was the thing Jack had never had. Jack had been alone for three-hundred years. They probably couldn't even last a second. North sighed.**

**"Guys-" North tried to say but Tooth was still freaking out. In the background you could see Sandman waving and shouting exclamation marks. Bunny just continued blabbing about something sheila. Every time North tried to talk Tooth would just cut him off. This would be a LONG day. **

**}ROTG{**

**Jack groaned. Stirring from his dreamless sleep. What happened? He thought. He pried his eyes opened to see pitched black. Well that helped. He thought. Then realized he was blindfolded. He would of untied it if his hands weren't tied too. Even his legs were tied! Wow, he thought, someone wants to keep me locked up. He tried sitting up but that was just as useless. "Oh. Someone's awake no?" came a voice. It was French. " My name is Valentina Heart. Cupid for the little ones" huh. Cupid. How did he not see that coming. French, Cupid, French, Cupid repeated in Jack's head. "You must be wondering what happened. Well that is very! Easy to tell! I joined Pitch **

**Black! Isn't it wonderful?"**

**Wonderful?! How was that wonderful!, " Look. Why don't you untie me and let me go? I won't attack."**

**Jack heard something flutter over to him. Then felt two warm fingers untie the blindfold. He winced as the shining light burned his eyes, forcing him to shut them. He eventually got used to the light and stared at the room. Then a face popped into his vision. It was a girl, looked about few years older than him, and he got to admit she was very beautiful. Cupid. It fit. She had red locks with a heart pin, had shining blue eyes, wearing a pink dress that went up to her knee, Huge wings, and, her trusty sidekick. Her arrows. For arrows that made people fall in love, it looked deadly. **

**"Hmm. You have very beautiful eyes you do. And great features too! You can even see your perfect cheekbones!" Valentina said." No wonder Tooth has a crush on you... lucky girl." Crush? **

**"Okay. As I said. Let me go. I won't run." Jack said, clearing any hint of lying. Which he did a pretty good job. Of course with three-hundred years of practice. **

**Valentina looked at him."You promise?" Jack nodded thinking, wow. She's an idiot. She smiled. As she went for the pink ropes no other than Pitch came. Wow. Talk about timing. **

**"Ah. Valentina. Great job!" Pitch praised. Than his smile faltered, which gave Jack a relief. Smiling was not a thing Pitch to do. " What are doing?"**

**" Oh! Jack here wanted to be untied! But don't worry! He promised not to run!" Valentina said smiling. Jack thought Pitch was going to yell but surprisingly, he didn't. **

**" Oh is that it? Valentina. Remember we're not freeing him, we're capturing him. So letting him go would spoil our plan. Right?" Pitch said with a eyebrow raised. Valentina just giggled and nodded. Then Pitch looked over at Jack. "Why Jack. Welcome."**

**Jack rolled his eyes,"What are you doing! I thought you lost after we kicked your sorry butt!" Pitch face turned from smiling to a mad face. Pitch went over to Jack and slapped him across his pale face. Leaving a red mark. Valentina was horrified,"Pitch! His cheekbones!" Pitch smiled. **

**"Of course. How foolish am I. His cheekbones need special attention."Pitch said. "Now. I have to pay the guardians a visit. Valentina. Watch him please." Pitch asked leaving. Great, Jack thought. Leave me here with this red-headed Aphrodite. **

**}ROTG{**

**Pitch arrived at North's workshop. He got past the huge yetis' and went into the room where all the guardians were panicking in. "Well hello! Fancy meeting you here." Pitch said. The guardians froze. North face twisted in hatred. Tooth and the others' followed. **

**"Where. Is. Jack."Tooth said her face as red as a tomato. Baby Tooth just floated next to Tooth while punching her tiny fist trying to look as terrifying. (Which was failing since she was so adorable even when mad). Bunny was just standing there, face mad. Sandy was yelling (silently) and above his head was marks of all kind. **

**"Why. No warm welcoming? I expected more from you." Pitch said. **

**"Oi! Shut it mate! Where is Jack!" Bunny yelled. **

**"Oh. Don't worry. He's okay. For now. If you want him. Give me the crystal. Crystal for Jack. Isn't that a great deal?" Pitch favored. North stiffed. **

**"What crystal?" Tooth said silently. North looked up and saw everyone looking at him. North sighed. **

**"I did not want to tell you two this but you leave me no choice. Only MIM, me, and Sandy know. It's called the Moon Crystal. It's the only thing that keeps immortals alive. It's very dangerous." North explained. "Without it, we wouldn't even be here. If it gets broken all of us will die. Leaving children without... us." **

**Tooth gasped. Bunny's just widened. Sandy just had a sorrow face. Pitch smiled. "Now of course there's another use for it. But I won't tell you. Now is it a deal? I won't break it. Of course it would effect me too." Pitch said. **

**North's face grimaced. "We can't."North choked out. "Not even for Jack. It's too special. Too important." Pitch got mad. **

**"Alright fine. Say goodbye to Old Man Frost then." Pitch said as he vanished. Tooth eyes widen in fear for her friend. She would argue, but. North was right. Jacks. Jacks not worth it. **

**Silence filled the room...**

* * *

Wow that was a short chapter! I would do longer but I needed to end it.

Should I continue?

I don't own nothin but Valentina Heart.

Buh-bye Mustache:

:{o


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Wow this is soooo late. XD Thank you for the reviews. I really LOVE reading them. Andddd they are all positive! But I got this one from a guest saying don't use bold. Huh. Why? Okay, thinking about doing something about that request. I will do my author notes bold and my stories regular. Is that okay guest I don't know? I won't update tomorrow but on Monday oh yes! Anyway. Here ya go! **

* * *

[Jack's P.O.V.]

Okay. My day is going great besides finding out Pitch is back and I'm locked in a white room with a idiot red-head. Ooookkkkaaaayy... so my day isn't good. But, at least- nah. Nothin. Right now, I'm getting make-up lessons by Cupid. Yay... fun time... What boy needs make-up?! I'm really not getting kids' these days. Anyway, Cupid isn't so stupid with love. She has a whole diagram and pie charts about it. What's a diagram and pie chart? I was born in the 1700s! Give me a break! At least she untied my ankles.

"HELLO!"

"What?" I say confused.

"I gave you a perfect diagram about how to win a girl's heart, and you aren't even listening! How rude!(1)" Valentina exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. I just. You know. Need fresh air. I need to stretch!" I said. Valentina looks at me. I had to step up my game. "Oh! My cheekbones!". Right after I said that, Cupid untied the ropes and grabbed my hood and pulled me outside where the wind greeted me. It was happening all so fast I fell on the ground facedown. I could hear Cupid in the background yelling about my cheekbones. What's up with cheekbones?

"Gah. My nose. Cupid?" I say. She rushes to me. "What?!" She asks probably scared for my 'Perfect Cheekbones'.

"I need my staff." Thinking she might not know what a staff is. "Uh stick."

"Oh that little thing. Pitch said to burn it!" She said. Burn. Of all the things why burning?! My staff. Is gone. The only thing that was with me from the very beginning. Is gone.

}ROTG{

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Tooth was freaking out. "North! He's. he's going to kill Jack!" She said sobbing. North was already heartbroken, but seeing Tooth like this made him even more depressed. Bunny was very mad. He felt like someone(Jack) just made a huge blizzard on Easter again. Sandy just felt like Pitch's arrow shot at him again. He could remember the pain of the black sand spreading through him perfectly.

"North, where's the crystal?" Tooth asked calm for once.

"The crystal?" North wondered. Bunny face palmed.

"Ya lost it?!" Bunny freaked out.

"Yes and no." North replied.

"Where is it? Or where you think?" Tooth asked.

"The last time was... I had given it to Sunny. She's not exactly a person to mess with." North replied.

"Who's Sunny?" Tooth asked. Again.

"The Sun. Manny's sister."

"MIM has a sister?!" Tooth yelled surprise,"That's great!"

Sandy put two thumbs down while shaking his head. Tooth's grin dropped into a confused look. Bunny was still sitting in the corner muttering stuff about why Pitch needed a idiot girlfriend all of the sudden. North sighed, "no. She isn't the nicest. She would kill anyone in her way."

Tooth's face lit up. "Maybe she would participate if we, the guardians, force her! Maybe she let us have the crystal if we prove to be fierce and great guardians over the crystal?!" Everyone was staring at Tooth. Hearing "force" come out of her mouth was very surprising.

"Prove our strength huh? I like it. How about you guys?" North asked. Sandy gave a small nod and Bunny was muttering."no no no no no no".

"Great! It's decided! We will contact Sunny!" North said proud.

"And how are we going to meet her exactly? She probably lives in the sun! Woman On The Sun! That fits! And also! What are we going to do?! We can't give Pitch the crystal! He might kill us!" Bunny declared still mad they ignore his, "no no no no no no".

"Ah. The crystal can't be held by just any person. Only a person with a good heart may hold the gem. If a spoiled soul like Pitch holds it, they will be electrocuted, burned, etc. And she does not live in the sun, she lives here, on earth. Paris to be exact." North explained.

"So we're going to Paris?" Bunny asked.

"Yes. Now here's the plan."

* * *

**This was short. I'm sleepy. Sandy, where are you when I need you? **

**Okay is your confused. They're going to get the crystal and trade it for Jack. They think Pitch doesn't know that he can't turn it evil. But Pitch has his ways. **

**(1)- I was watching ****_Full House_**** and that came to mind. XD **

**Don't own nothin. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god the last chapter sucked like Justin Beiber!(sorry JB fans). I hated that one so fricken much! I really have to step up my a-game don't I? Sorry for being a horrible author. ;( I am very depressed. (Oh no! I'm Turning emo!). Thx to the people who stuck with me. If you want good(so so) chapters, it's not going to be everyday. Maybe four times a week? I get so jealous of how many reviews other people get. Not saying you guys are not enough! I wish I was better at being a good writer. I have a lot of self confidence don't I? **

* * *

**[Jack's P.O.V.]**

Ugh. Great. I just found out my staff just got barbecued. I feel horrible. I guess breaking my staff wasn't enough for Pitch. At least I didn't feel any pain. I wish the guardians were here. Give up Jack. They're never going to come. Shut it! They're going to come! No they're not! Yes they are! NO THEY'RE NOT! YES THEY ARE! Oh my god! I'm going crazy! I'm talking to myself! I knew it! That bump to the ground did mess me up!

"Jackie... You okay? Your zoning out again. This was the eighth time, no?" Cupid said. Jackie? Awesome. Now a girly nickname. Jackie is for girls! I think.

"Uh ya. I'm okay... Don't call me Jackie." I said depressed. Cupid's wings fluttered slowly. She looked a lot like Tooth. They both float all the time. They both have sweet personalities. They both are about the same height. I can't tell. But, not to be mean, Cupid's brain was missing a few brain cells. Cool! I just talked science! Score!

"So-" Cupid got cut off by the one and only Pitch. Again. Talk about timing. Pitch looked mad. Very mad. "Ooh! Pitch ho-"

"Shut it you red-headed idiot!" Pitch snapped. I was surprised. So surprised, my mouth went into a "O" shape. Cupid for first time, landed on the ground and started to tear up. Oh boy... Here we go. Now ya done it Pitch. Hope your happy. Cupid suddenly got from sad to mad. Her face scrunched up in anger, also was red as a tomato. Her hands turned into fist, and she looked like she could punch down a mountain. She walked over to Pitch and punched him in the face. Pitch stumbled back. Note to self, love can be dangerous. Then Cupid flew off somewhere. I'm still not getting where I am. All I can see is I'm in a white room with no roof. So the phrase "Let's blow the roof off this place" really would of worked here. Pitch subsided that punch and stomped over to me.

"You!" Pitch screamed.

"Me?" I replied.

"You! You ruined everything!" He yelled.

"Oh? Now how's that my problem?" I ask enjoying this moment.

"Hah! Of course it effects you! your little guardian friends didnt think you were worth giving up a certain crystal! its your fault for not bein- gah! I can't even talk to you!" Pitch complained dashing black sand on my head. Why am I always getting knocked out?...

**}ROTG{**

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

"Ooh! I can't wait till we get to Paris! I ever been there for a long while!" Tooth squealed with delight. For a moment, Tooth had forgotten about Jack. The guardians enjoyed Tooth's happiness. She hadn't stop bawling like a baby for hours. And look here, she's happy as a kitten with yarn. North chuckled as he watch Bunny's face looked like he was going to hurl. Which he probably will. But North had strictly told Bunny NOT to damage his sleigh. He just polished it. Well, his yetis' anyway.

"Tell me again why are we going the slow way instead of using a portal?!" Bunny complained. He really did look like he was going to throw up. "Hah! I'm had forgotten!" North laughed while getting a snow globe. Bunny muttered a "I hate you" at North.

Sandy was still depressed even riding the sleigh. Jack was a great friend. Before all these joining the guardians things, he had already known Jack. They had conversations that lasted for a long time. Mostly cause Jack had a hard time guessing what Sandy was saying. The other reason, Jack talked A LOT. Sandy still remembered they're first meeting sixty-four years ago when Sandy was wondering the town of Burgess and they literally flew into each other. Jack was wearing a brown shawl that had a white blouse that was way out of date. Jack looked pretty startled. Well he did go hundreds of years of not being noticed so Sandy guess it was pretty frightening. Sandy smiled as he remembered they're conversation. Jack was the first to do anything and he said,"Whoa! You can- you're Sand- This is so awesome!" Sandy really did miss that teen full of energy. He hoped they would get him back. No. They WILL.

**}ROTG{**

It took a long time to reach Sunny. Mostly since kids' were jumping around saying stuff in French like,"Wow! You're Santa!" Finally they reached a little boutique that was named Sunny Day. They entered the store not caring if they might get seen. By children of course. The adults couldn't see them. They walked over to the counter where a brunette teen was staring at her phone. Texting.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Sunny Day. My name is Liz. How may I help you?" The lady asked. The guardians froze. How could she see them. She was Liz, not Sunny. The Lady looked up."Oh... Yo Sunny! Uh.", she paused looking at them,"Some big macho spirit, a bird... human spirit, a guy that has sand all over him spirit, and a... Kangaroo spirit is here!" Everyone's mouth dropped at their new names.

"Oi! What is up with the kangaroo!" Bunny yelled. They all snickered but stopped when they saw a blonde women standing there with eyes full of steaming hot fury.

"Come. In. Here... Now." She ordered. They all obeyed and walked into the door where Sunny walked in. When they all settled, Sunny said, "What are you doing here! I had told you never to come!"

"Yes we apologize but how can that women there see us." North said still upset the lady called him the "big macho spirit". Sunny rolled her eyes as if she knew what North was thinking.

"She's a minion. Like Toothiana's fairies. But I changed her form. I didn't think a ten foot tall Phoenix on fire would really fit in Paris." She explained.

"Oh. Well we need the crystal." North said. Sunny did a spit-take with a soda she suddenly had.

"Wh-what! Haha. Nice one North. Haha." She said weakly. But she saw North's serious face. She sighed,"What for?"

"Pitch. He had stolen one of our members." North said. Sunny looked around the room. North. Check. Tooth. Check. Sandman. Check. Bunny. Check. Then it rung.

"Ahh. Jack Frost right?... HOW CAN YOU LOSE A MEMBER! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!-" Sunny yelled the rest in French.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea...

* * *

**Wow. I put a lot of my sadness into this chapter.**

**To me Sunny and Valentina are really familiar. They both have something to do with French. **

**I know I asked this like a million(twice) times but should I really continue? I feel like this story isn't getting anywhere. I love the people who favorited and followed this but should I continue? I'm going cwazy! Look! I'm writing like a five year old again! Kelp.(language of the sea. If you know where this came from, great!)**

**PWEASE REVIEW! DX Great! Now I sound emo and desperate. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Im happy now. Thanks to Rand0mSmil3z. Who gave me a... very... Scary warning... I am really into the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfics. They are AWESOME! I don't know. Maybe I should answer people here instead of PMs huh. **

**nimbi-piru: **Hah! Ground Hog. Maybe I will add some characters. XD ah ground hog. Didn't Bunnymund say "Please don't be the groundhog. Please don't be the groundhog..." In the movie? XD

**Rand0mSmil3z: **Did you know that you are very scary when with a gun? XD

**Guest(chapter four):** Thank you so much!

**ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7: **haha. Okay.

**Wow! This is way easier than PM people! XD **

* * *

**[Sunny's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe what just happened. Those idiots lost one of them. And Jack Frost is the youngest! In fact, he's one of the youngest spirits ever! There was those two twins that, well, had the little holiday 'Twin Day'. I started to yell in French about... Lollipops! Yeah! Lets go with that. Haha... I've seen Jack Frost before... But I had accidentally knocked him out cause I'm the sun! I never trusted my husband's judgement. He always says,"Spirits with good hearts always deserves the best!" Or "Don't worry Sunny, the guardians are always there!" Serious right?

"How can you do this to the poor boy! Gah! Why do you want the crystal anyway?" I ask.

"We need it to trade it for Jack. Pitch has took Jack in captive." North replied. Eh?! They want to trade with PITCH! Pitch Black. What?! Hah! Like I'm going to give it to them. I love to see them try.

"Look Sunny, Jack is one of us. And besides, Pitch won't break it. He would get killed too." Tooth said. I sigh.

"Tooth. You look. I know Jack. He's a sweet sweet boy. I know that. But we can't risk it. It is our only life source. And-" I stop,"It's gone. A human took it with them as they turned into a spirit." They look at me with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"Ya lost it?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Wha- no! I did not lose it! It was formed into a spirit!" I yell back. How dare they think of me as irresponsible. Hmp!

"Who is it?! Do you know? When did it form into a spirit? ANSWER!" Tooth splashed me with questions.

"Uhh." How idiotic did that sound?,"Um no. Sadly I. Don't know who it is but I can tell you it was formed about a rough three-hundred years ago." They stare at me."What?"

"IT'S JACK!" They all yell. Again I was drinking soda and did a spit-take again.

"WHAT?! J-Jack! H-How can that! MANNY! Curse that man. He's been in space way too long!" I yell.

"Change of plans. We need your help. Please?" Asked North. Whoa. Hold up did North say please? Huh. Well I hope this is worth it.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll help you. But! I am not riding the sleigh. Gives me head aches just seeing it." I say.

"Finally! Someone who hates the sleigh!" Bunny yelled. Everyone cracked up laughing. Idiots. What did I get myself into?

**}ROTG{**

**[Jack's P.O.V.]**

Help help help help help help. Is all I can think. I'm getting chased by some angry summer spirits. I know it's a dream but. But it seems so real. "Oof!" I just tripped on a root. Great... How did I not see that coming. I've seen A LOT of movies that's like this. They trip. They get killed by zombies. In my case. I trip. I get burned to death by fire spirits. Yay.

"Kill off the winter spirit!" I hear a girl yell. How is this my biggest fear?

"Jack..." I look up to see the guardians. I felt so happy to see them but. Where's the nightmare? They look at me than to the fire spirits. All of the sudden I feel ropes around my body. I scream for help but the guardians just left. Without me. There's the fear... I cry as the fire spirits get closer.

I wake up feeling two trails of tears on my cheek. Was it real?

* * *

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVA!**

**Hope you liked it. But in my defense, I had a lot of homework. I just wanted to get this out of here so I can do my homework. :( hate it. P.S. I wrote this chapter in thirty minutes! A new record! I wrote the others in like a hour. XD **

**Haha. Is it me or does Sunny a THOUSAND(much more than that)year old act like a silly teen? Oh well. Too late now. If your wondering who Manny is. He is the Man On The Moon! XD North calls him that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Ross Lynch! Is it me or did Ross get hotter(if that's possible) XD hehe. Sorry for not updating. I was VERY BUSY. **

**I don't know why, but I like Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy(Harry Potter) romance fanfics. If your like,"What?! How can you like those two!?" I know. I'm saying that to myself too. I really do not know why. I mean they fight all the time! **

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

* * *

** [Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Sunny and the others were planning how to find Jack. Everyone was still very surprise that Jack Frost was the life source of every living spirits. Oh boy, were their life was going to change. Why Jack? Was the question that boggled their minds. If Pitch kills him... Game over.

"Oh! I hate this! Lets just go! I can't wait any longer!" Tooth complained like a child. The others groaned.

"Toothiana. Don't worry. We'll find him." Sunny reassured. North and Sandy were surprised. Sunny rarely do that. She would just yell at them."Of course he is our life source." Ah. There it is. They were just walking around North's workshop thinking how would they get him. "Ah-hah!" Sunny exclaimed,"Since Pitch isn't as strong in the light, we can attack him in the day." The guardians murmured in agreement. "Where is his lair exactly?"

"Oh! In the corner of Jack's pond! Remember when he got trampled by his fearlings?" Tooth asked.

"Ah remember? The hole closed up." North reminded her.

"Yeah but I bet Bunny here can open it!" Tooth replied. This women will not give up. Ever.

"Looks like a plan." North said. "Now. Lets get ready!"

**}ROTG{**

**[Valentina's P.O.V.]**

Hmp! How dare that cat-eyed freak say that! Last time I'll help him. Oh well. Ooh! I know what would cheer me up! Making people fall in love! Oh yes! Oh my... All this time I was breaking love! Pitch. H-he tricked me. Grr! Another reason not to help him! Ooh Burgess High School heh? Perfect. But first, i want to walk or fly around the forest. Whoa! a lake! Could this be the lake where little Jackie died? Aw. I love how he saved his sister. Oh well. Oof! What? I ran into something. I look up and see... North. Uh-oh!

"Cupid!" They all yell. I stare at them.

"What?" I reply.

They stare at me like I have a bad hair day. Ah! Do I?!

"Hmm maybe love is blind." The big bunny said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Valentina! Where is Jack!" North yelled. Did I do something wrong?

"I don't know. I think he's with Pitch. Hah! Pitch. That back-stabbing jerk! Never talking to him again!" I yelled in anger. It felt good!

"So your not partnered up with him anymore?" That BIG bunny said.

"Umm depends if he says sorry. Why? Do you want to meet him?" I asked. They nodded like they were frustrated."Oh! Why didn't you say so?! Haha! Sure! But it's a secret. If you fly way up there, there's my castle! LoveSky! That's the name of my home! You like? Okay. You should be able to find him from there. And why do you need to see him?"

"Nothin!" They all said.

"Okay then. Bye!" I said flying off. They were nice.

* * *

**(Sorry if short.) That was hard. It's so hard to be as dumb as Valentina. Gah! Never doing Valentina's P.O.V. again! Sorry if it as a bad chapter I was pretty busy with tests and all. Cupid is co clueless in this chapter. **

**Buh-bye!**

**Mustache:**

**:{D**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO-HOO! WINTER BREAK HERE I COME! I was very ICY(yea that's right Rand0mSmil3z) happy when the bell rang! XD sorry for having chapter six very short. I was busy but at least I updated! Also sorry for not updating. Now since its winter break, I have more free time! I think. I'll try and update every other day if I can. I HAVE to spend time with my family (I do not enjoy it). Hate my little cousin. HE BROKE MY LAPTOP! R&R**

**nimbi-piru:** Haha. GroundHog. No problem! I love answering back! XD oh and stay tuned for the GroundHog. He'll come up sometimes in the later chapters. XD XD well. I'm assuming it's a 'he'. Awkward...

**Guest(Chapter 2):** Aw. Thx!

* * *

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

"Oi?! How am I gonna get up there?! I don't have wings ya know!" Bunny declared,"You and Sunny can't fly either!"

North bellowed loudly."We're going to ride the sleigh of course!"

"At least I'm not the only one that's not going to enjoy the ride." Bunny said looking at Sunny. Sunny stared at him. Then unexpectedly laughed out loud.

"You-Hahahahah! That's rich! Bunnymund! You think I would ever ride that! Hah! I'll just ride one of my Phoenixes! I'd invite you too but. I don't think you enjoy being burned!" Sunny laughed out. Bunny groaned and everyone laughed with Sunny

**}ROTG{**

Once they got there, they grabbed all their(Sunny's) weapons from the back of North's famous sleigh. If you looked in her weapon closet, you would be very surprised. There, was a enormous amount of swords, spears, shields, bows and arrows, armor(of all sizes), etc. Also, they light up in fire. Nice if your a some sort of fire spirit. Bad if your... Jack. Or anyone really.

"How many weapons did you take?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Um. Seven shields, eight swords, five bows, three-hundred arrows, six spears, one armor that I'm wearing, also a back-up armor, eight knives, a special dagger, two extra machetes- for North of course... I don't do machetes, and... I think that's about it." Sunny calculated. Everyone gapped at her." What?"

"Well. It's good to be prepared!" North laughed.

"Yeah if you were competing in the 'Hunger Games'!" Tooth yelled. They all cocked their heads. "Oh. The 'Hunger Games' is a book kids' are into these days. I saw that book while I was collecting teeth."

"Good to know. Okay! Lets mangle some shadows!" Sunny yelled.

**}ROTG{**

**[Jack's P.O.V.]**

I sprung up as I pant for air. It was really dark. What nightmare was that! I could still feel those Summer spirits clawing my skin. The guys. They left me... No! Stop it Jack. That's what Pitch wants you to think. Okay. Now. Where am I? I'm pretty sure it never gets dark at Cupid's home. Wait a cold minute! I remember that globe anywhere. Pitch. This is his lair. What?

"Ah. You woke up. Good dreams?" Said the one and only Pitch Black.

"Yeah! That was the best sleep ever!" I scoff.

"Hm. That's good. I always want the best for my guests." Pitch scoffs back.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"It seems little Cupid blabbed her mouth to a certain group. Good thing one of my fearlings was patrolling or My plans would of been destroyed." Pitch replied.

"Wow! A horse saved your butt! What's next?" I joke. I smirk when I see Pitch's face. Priceless.

"Well! Lets look at the wall over there now shall we?" Pitch said pointing to a barren wall. Right in the middle of the wall, black sand started to swirl in a circle. Colors started to join. It looked like North's magic snow globes when turned into a portal. The colors started to mix into shapes I couldn't see. Then. When all the blurriness was gone. It was clear, we were watching what the others were up to.

**}ROTG{**

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Sunny barged into the door (knocking it down). And fearlings started to come out of the shadows. Their noses blowing dark steam with anger. There was about six dozens of fearlings that looked like they were going to rip them apart. Sunny was the first to react, she started to slice horse by horse. The guardians followed her into a large bright room where black bows and arrows were nicely hung on the wall.

"Okay. Now what?" Tooth asked."It looks like someone was in here. But where is Jack?"

"Hm. Wouldn't be surprised if he ran off with Jack. We were making a huge noise and mess." Sunny replied. The others murmured,"we?".

"Oh look! There's a note!" Tooth declared.

"Oh come on! We did all this for nothin?!" Bunny whined. North picked up the note. It read.

_Well. Looks like you found me out. But too sad I'm not here. Oh. By the way. Make your choice. The crystal or Jack. Take your pick. You have till sundown. _

"Ugh. How are we going to get him back! I mean we can't really give him the crystal of he already has it!" Bunny groaned.

"How are we supposed to get him back? Pitch will kill Jack cause he doesn't know that Jack is the crystal." Tooth said sadly.

"We have to find Jack and fast." North said. What they didn't know was, Jack and Pitch was listening.

* * *

**Sorry it's late and short. You hate me don't you? Well, lets say I'm on writer's block. :( I'm very busy. I will update next week k? SORRY! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS IM GETTING! Omg omg omg omg. I have over 1,600 views! I'm tearing up! XD **

**Sorry people. I won't be answering you here this time. **

* * *

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Jack was very confused. He did not understand what they meant when they said he was a crystal? On the other hand, Pitch was surprised. But his mouth turned into a devious grin. Pitch was very pleased. Now. It's time for Pitch to have his fun.

**}ROTG{**

Sunny was steaming mad. Literally. She was blabbing about some things about Pitch that no people under the age of an adult should hear. Good thing Jack wasn't here for that. She could of torched Cupid's home if Sandy didn't knock her out. The guardians didn't really make a fuss about a knocked out fire lady. They enjoyed the silence.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Tooth cried." Jack! He... What do we do?"

"I don't know." North admitted." Let's head back to the North Pole and figure out another plan."

"Wait, what about Burgess? We can still check there. Bunny can open up the hole right?" Tooth asked. Bunny nodded.

"But we would have to find the exact spot. Or it won't work." Bunny said.

"Alright then. But we should wake up Sunny no?" North said, looking at the unconscious girl who could probably rip their heads off."um. On second thought. Lets not." The guardians nodded their heads in agreement.

**}ROTG{**

**[Jack's P.O.V. (Finally)] **

Okayyy. What's going on? Someone tell me. Cause I am very confused... Okay okay, more than often. Pitch is staring at me weirdly. Did I do something?

"So your the crystal." Pitch said. "Well now the real fun begins."

"Uh. What in the world is going on?" I asked.

"They haven't told you? Well, dear Jack. You happened to be the crystal that holds the lives of all living spirits. You have a great value to many spirits." Pitch explains. Great. Now I'm like a ancient jewel on a marketing sale. "If I killed you, it would end all spirit's life. Including me. The guardians had their fun. Today's my turn."

"Okay. I don't know what you mean by 'your' turn, but when the guardians come your so going to get it!" I yell. Pitch chuckles. Okay. I'm getting creeped out.

"Oh Jack. You don't know what's going to happen don't you?" Pitch says still chuckling like a maniac."oh Jack. After I'm done with you, the guardians will never trust you again"

"What. D-do you-you mean?" I ask. He laughs harder. Officially creeped. Pitch says nothing but blows some black sand in my face. It stings on my face but the pain resided. Pitch walks over to me and frees me of my ropes. I stare at him. What is he planning? I quickly grab my staff and fly out the hole that lead to the outside world. I hear Pitch's laughers as I go out. Why did he let me go? What did he blow in my eyes? I have a really bad feeling about this. At least I'm free. I have to find the others before they make a mistake.

**}ROTG{**

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Just few minutes after the guardians arrived to the North Pole, Jack arrived too. He knocked at the window and all the guardians, well screamed. North opened the window and all of them hugged the small guardian.

"C-can't breathe!" Jack sputtered out. They all let go but Tooth she remained stuck to him."Hey Tooth. Missed you too." He said as Tooth reluctantly let go. She smiled and let go. This was too good to be true.

"Is it really you?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded. They just stared at him. Jack sighed.

"I got freed by Pitch for some reason. He just let me go. Um guys? I have a question. What do you mean by me being a crystal!" Jack demanded. They froze.

"How do you know that?!" North asked.

Jack explained everything, including how stupid Cupid was an idiot but can throw a mean punch. They all were just staring at him when he finished.

"What?" He said.

"Jack? Did Pitch do something to you?" Tooth asked. Jack thought about the sand in the face but thought it was nothing.

"No. He didn't. He just gave me nightmares but nothing too horrible." Jack replied.

"Well it's great to have you back." Tooth said. "Do we still need to make a plan?"

"We'll since Pitch knows too much about the crystal's purposes, we will have to protect Jack from him." North said. Jack groaned."Now now Jack. This is for your own good. You hold a great responsibility."

"Ugh. See! This is why I don't do rules or having responsibilities!" Jack whined. He looked at them and saw they were very serious. He huffed and sat down on one of those oversized couches. He was still thinking if he should tell them about the sand. He didn't know it, but, he was making a huge mistake.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. And it wasn't the best chapter. I told you I have writer's block. I have no ideas! Please feel free to PM me ideas! I will not update tomorrow k? Sorry! I have to do something! Bye!**

**:{D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Okay thanks to nimbi-piru, I had forgotten to mention more details about Jack's staff? Sorry about that. This chapter will explain things. Okay. I said I wouldn't post this yesterday cause it was my b-day. Also I watched Parental Guidance! It was soooooooo funny! Well here ya go!**

**Rand0mSmil3z:** You always never fail to make me smile. (HEY! That rhymed! XD if you include your username.)

**nimbi-piru:** thx for pointing that out. I knew I was forgetting something. Stupid me.

**Guests Of All Chapters(sorry I needed to make these shorter): **Thank you! You are all awesome! XD XD XD

**Malica15: **you are very good at guessing! XD XD

**MysteriousSherlock: **Hah. Thank you! I don't see myself doing cliffhangers though. XD

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an: **Sorry for the mishap!

**Don't own nothin! But this story and the characters I made up. **

* * *

**[Jack's P.O.V.]**

**[At North's WorkShop]**

Today was THE worst day of my life. North had locked me (not kidding) in a room! I'd run out the window. But there isn't any. At least their is lights and the room is below zero degrees. Just how I like it. If I try to break out yetis' would find me and

throw me back in. Funny, long ago if I tried to get 'in', I would be thrown 'out'. The irony.

I still don't know why Pitch let me go. And the strangest thing. Right after I was released by the ropes I saw my staff just lying there. Huh. Strange huh? It just appeared. Something smells funny and it isn't that penguin over there- say what?! A penguin- this is the North Pole for pete's sake! Who is Pete! I'm going crazy. Breathe Jack, breathe. Okay.

"Jack are you okay in there? Your screaming about a penguin and Pete?" Said I'm guessing Is Tooth. Was I saying all that out loud?

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I come out! This is so stupid!" I yell. I'm very tired just sitting around. I'm the guardian of fun! I'm not supposed to be locked in a room, I'm supposed to be running outside!

"Jack. You know that's not a good idea. Pitch is still out there." Tooth said sighing.

"Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I beg out loud.

"Jack... Ugh. Fine! For a little while.", Tooth says agreeing,"North is going to kill me." I mutter I big,"YES!" And head out the door. It felt good to be out of that death trap. I smile at yetis' that were supposed to keep me in the room. I felt AWESOME! That until I ran into... An angry North. I smile weakly.

"Um. Hi?" I greet.

"Hi. What do you think your doing?" North asks.

"Uh. Having fun?" I reply.

"Having fun. Ah yes. And why were you out?" North asked clearly ready to throw me back in the room.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to rat out Tooth. So I said the most smartest thing I could think of."The yetis' let me out!" Yup.

"Jack come on. We're doing this for a good reason." North said sighing. He looked at me.

"Oh come on! I won't do anything stupid! I'm very responsible!", I yell in frustration.

"Oh. Responsible. Tell me. Where's your staff?" North asked. Uh-oh. I don't say anything."Uh-huh. Come on let's go. At least sit where I can see you. Now let's get your staff."

"Oh no. I can get it. You go to your office. I'll be a quick." I said running towards the room.

**}ROTG{**

**[Pitch's Lair]**

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Pitch chuckles as he sees Jack running. What Jack didn't know was, when Pitch threw the black sand in his face, it went into his eyes. That means Pitch has access to Jack's icy blue eyes. He sees what Jack sees.

"Hah! I knew this would work perfectly. So. Valentina? Do you forgive me?" Pitch asked Cupid who was currently doing nail polish. She looked up.

"Of course I do silly! That was a lovely offer! But.. You won't trick me again, no?" Valentina asked tilting her head. Pitch smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He answers. He turns to his head fearling."You know what to do." The horse looks at him and runs off neighing at some other fearlings. They all vanish out the hole.

**}ROTG{**

**[At North's WorkShop]**

In the cold room, the staff that holds the powers of winter, glows and shakes. It finally dissolves into black sand, then to... A great big army of fearlings.

* * *

**Sorry again people... I can't help myself! I always don't have ideas! Thats why my chapters are always short! GIVE IDEAS! IT'S ALWAYS WELCOME! **

**Random Question:**

**Who still reads Coraline fanfictions! **

**:{**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for sticking with me people! Don't worry this story isn't over. I just wanted to say that. I have over 2,000 views! That's awesome! Also over thirty reviews! Much more than I had expected for just eight chapters. Also im really sorry for making bad chapters. I was really busy, you know holiday stuff sorry! i promise it will get better! Thx!**

**Malica15: **Haha. Okay.

* * *

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Jack opened the door to his 'room', and froze. There was more than he can count, amount of fearlings snorting at him. His first instinct was running but his legs wouldn't budge. The biggest fearling came to him. Jack did the only thing that his body allowed him to do. He screamed (not girly, normal one).

In North's office, he was stacking paper when he heard a loud scream. His head jerked up. It was silent. He grabbed his machetes and walked over to the location of the scream. He stopped at Jack's room. The door was closed. "Jack? You okay?" He asked. He went for the door knob when the door burst open, knocking North.

North opened his eyes to see Jack smiling down at him. North was horrified. The once happy and cheerful teen was now turned into a monster! His skin was paler, his once striking blue eyes were now yellow, and his white sliver hair was now raven black. If anything he looked like... Pitch. North quickly jumped up and was in a defense stance. Jack chuckled. This was definitely not Jack. North saw behind Jack many many fearlings. North could not possibly even handle that much. Let alone a quarter. North had to think.

North thought of a plan. "Oh look. It's North. Remember me? It's Pitch." Jack/Pitch **(A/N: I'm just going to say Pitch.) **said.

"Leave Jack alone!" North demanded.

"Oh. Sure.. I'll let the most important crystal on earth go! Hah!" Pitch replied. "Get him." Pitch said as fearlings ran towards North. North slashed at the fearlings. But every time he would cut one, they multiplied."You like these new fearlings I've created? I researched the Greek mythology of the hydra. I'd found out they had a special venom inside that let them multiply **(1)**." Pitch said proud of his work.

North was tired. He ran towards the main room (where Jack first met them) and quickly pulled the trigger. The lights were on their way to the rest of the guardians. Now North would have to stall. He turned to the possessed Jack and smirked."is that all you can do?" North said.

"Oh? Is this not enough for you? Oh and your yetis' didn't put up much of a fight. Either did those elves help with their little cookies." Pitch said pointing to the piles of unconscious yetis' and elves'. North scowled again. He needed help very soon.

**}ROTG{**

**[Southeast Asia]**

"Okay! Where are those two molars from Sweden! I need them quick quick quick! Oh!" Tooth demanded."Hurry! Russia is going to wake! Oh! Who got the Paris incisors?!"

Baby Tooth tried to get Tooth's attention but keep failing. Rolling her tiny eyes, she pecked Tooth's head."Ow! Baby Tooth what do you want?!", when Tooth saw the lights."Oh! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Baby Tooth, your in charge!" Tooth said as she flew to North Pole. Baby Tooth just sighed and continued with her duties.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the stop but I wanted to get to the point. I'm skipping Bunny and Sandy. Plus. Just watch the movie's version.**

* * *

**[North Pole]**

When they reached North's home, they were flabbergasted** (2)**. The workshop was destroyed! The once great big building was now in pieces. They rushed there and tried to find North and Jack. They had finally found North unconscious and saw Jack with a nightmare next to him while holding his 'staff'. He was just as surprised as they were.

"Jack. You- you did this?!" Tooth said.

"Wha-? What?! No! I... I don't know..." Jack said. He looked at their shocked faces."I don't know what happened! I swear!"

"See. Look. It's Easter Sunday all over again." Bunny said with bitterness. Sunny walked behind Jack.

"Jack. Did you do this?" Sunny asked. She was clearly woken up. With her messy bed head and wrinkled clothes.

"I don't know..." Jack admitted again. Bunny was mad.

"Well you must of! There's no other thing out here but ice, snow, and wind. Or what humans would refer, winter. Only you could have done this." Bunny said. Jack lowered his head.

"That was the meanest thing you ever said to me!" Jack cried as he flew away.

"BUNNY! How could you say that?!" Tooth said whacking Bunny's head.

"Ow! Hey ya know that I didn't mean it!" Bunny said trying to defend himself.

"HEY!" Sunny yelled definitely getting their attention."Two things. One, the crystal is out probably going to kill himself and two, where's Sandy?"

They looked around."oh yeah. Where is he?" Tooth said dumbfounded.

"Oh boy. Here we go again..." Bunny complained.

* * *

**This isn't my best work. Sorry. Yeahhhhhhh. I don't know why I made Jack so emotional. He's been ignored for three-hundred years yet he gets sad by this. Oh. JUST GO WITH IT! XD **

**(1)-** Okay. I completely made that up. I don't know what makes the hydra multiply. Where do these Greeks make up these?! It's incredibly cool! XD

**(2)-** Hah! Again! Another fun word to say! Flabbergasted! XD

**See ya later!**

**:{D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I guess when Jack cried was Awkward wasn't it. I needn't something so Jack would run off okay! I was that desperate. Yeah. PLEASE. I need ideas. If you want longer, better, more ideal chapters you need to give ideas! Help! I'm losing ideas! This story is literally getting boring and worse... Also, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO ICY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was stripped away from my ipad! Parents can be so cruel! :( they said I spend to much time with it. I write, read, play on it! Is it a crime?! Okay. Well here you go. Dot dot dot.**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an: **IM A GREEK GEEK! Should I make a Percy Jackson fanfic? I been thinking about that lately.

**fluddershy:** Uhhh. I honestly don't know what your saying... Awkward...XD

**Malica15**: You are like my most supportive reviewer! I'm sooooo grateful for that! XD

**nimbi-piru:** Haha. Just wait, Cupid Is going to make a HUGE mistake. It might be humor. XD

**MysteriousSherlock: **Aw thx! Do you like Greek Mythology too?

**Jack Frosts staff hits you: **Oh that's true! Wicked name by the way. Scary. XD

**Yami's Devil:** Oh don't kill me! At the end of this story it will be happy happy happy! :0

**Rand0mSmil3z: **You never get any less awesome. :{D - this! Is mine! O-O

* * *

** [Jack's P.O.V.]**

Okay. I think that dashing off crying thing was way over rated. Oh boy. Bunny is never going to let this go. I'm probably never going to see them again anyways, so what's the point. Some guardian I am. Maybe I could visit Jamie! Yeah! That will take my mind off of it!

I call the wind to direct my destination to Burgess. I wonder how he's been doing. It's been months since I saw him. He's probably sleeping. Oh well. Too late to back out now. I peer in the window of Jamie's window and see him with other kids'. Wide awake. Laughing. Wonder what their laughing about. I noticed there is that weird girl named Cupcake? Who likes ponies. Also theirs Sophie. Wow she even had a haircut. It showed more of her face. She looked pretty good.

I tap at the foggy window and Jamie's face turns into a shocked expression to a happy one. He rushes over to the window (trips a couple times) and fumbles with the latch. He finally got it opened, with the help of Cupcake, and says,"Jack! Where were you these days! I wanted to have a snowball fight!" I laugh and ruffle his head.

"Sorry bud. I was... Busy! Yeah, being a guardian and all!" I said trying to conceal the sadness. They stare at me,"What?"

"Oh nothing! Jack how's the others!" Jamie asked.

"Oh jeez- I mean, they're great! Yeah awesome!" I said. Jamie and Cupcake stare at me raising an eyebrow.

"What really going on? We know you're lying." Jamie said. Wow. I've been founded out by eight year olds. I sigh.

"Fine. You guys got me. It's not been okay. Well-" I stop since they're staring behind me. I turn around to see... Cupid.

"Hi Jackie! And some other kids'!" Cupid says with a bright smile.

"WHOA!" Jamie said astounded. Of course he Is.

"Aw how cute!" Cupid said to Jamie and Cupcake."Well! What was I here for again?... Oh yeah! Jack! Uh. Oh moon I've forgotten again. Oh never mind I remember! Jackie, Pitch wants to meet you."

"I thought you quit." I said. Cupid just smiled.

"Oh no! He said sorry! He also gave me the greatest gift ever! It's- oh wait. Pitch said not to tell you. Soooo. You coming?" Cupid asked. I gave her a 'Are-You-Serious-Look'. Does she really think I would go back to that creep.

"Wait. Pitch? I thought he was gone... Why didn't you tell us?!" Jamie asked.

"It never came up." I replied.

"So you coming or not?" Cupid asked.

"What?! Why would I-"

"Jack! Are you working with him?!" Jamie asked.

I just put my hands on my ears to block out the up-coming questions. "Stop!" I yell. It gets quiet."No I'm not coming to Pitch. And I'm not working with him!"

"Okaaaaay." Cupcake awkwardly said."I'm just going to..." She trailed off as she walked out the door. Once she was out, the yelling came back. But this time it was just with Cupid and Jamie.

"You! You work with Pitch!"

"At least I don't wear such ridiculous things, like, like, like the avengers!"

"Oh you take that back pink swan!"

"No you take back!... Whatever you said to upset me! Mortal!"

"Chicken wings!"

"Big-head!"

"Old lady!"

"How dare-"

"Um as entertaining as this is but I think your mom is coming." I said interrupting. Jamie eyes widen as his mother opens the door.

"James Bennett!" His mother says."It's one in the morning and your yelling like there's a blizzard in your room! Now be quiet and enjoy your sleepover like a normal civilized person! Goodnight!" She left the door. Dang! Middle aged women are scary!

"Okay. Maybe I should stop the 'making parents mad at each other thing'."

"Ya think?" I said. Cupid nods. What is going on in her head?

"Okay let's go. Come Jackie!" Cupid says as she grabs my hand and pulls me out the window.

"Wait I don't want to-" I try to say before I get knocked out by hitting my head.

**}ROTG{**

**[North Pole]**

"You don't it now Bunny! You drove him off again!" Tooth cried.

"Hey! That was an accident! I didn't mean what I said!" Bunny yelled.

"Would you two cut it out! We have enough worries for now! We don't need more." Sunny said with fire flowing around her hair. Literally.

"What happened?" North said waking up.

"North! Your okay!" Tooth squealed.

"Yes but where's Jack?!" North demanded. Tooth's smile fell.

"He ran off. After Bunny yelled at him about doing all this." Tooth replied.

"What? Jack didn't do this. It was Pitch. He took over Jack's body! We have to find him!" North said panicking.

"Oh no. BUNNY! I TOLD YOU! IF JACK'S HURT, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Tooth full of anger. Sunny also said.

"Yeah. What she said." Sunny said dryly. Bunny gulped.

* * *

**Yeah sorry it's short. **

**Random Question: **

Who plays the app game Arcane Legends? I do... It's so cool. I died like a thousand times... Funner (wait. That's not a word.) than it sounds. XD

**Another Random Question:**

Does anyone know where Burgess is located? Is it snowy all the time or what? :/


	12. Chapter 12

**Lets say I'm going to update every other day okay? I love this! I get a lot of reviews each chapter! That's awesome! XD I love you guys! (Not in a weird way. Just in a.. You know what I mean). I have over three thousand views. WOWZA!**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an:** Haha. I know. I try to make Valentina as stupid as I can make her. Maybe I'll make a Percy Jackson fanfic when I finish this. Maybe... O-O that was my crazy face.

**Rand0mSmil3z: **Oh that makes a lot of sense.

**nimbi-piru:** Uhhhh. I'm confused. Is it Maine or Vermont? :/ Oh thanks! Yeah I thought adding those two opposites would work. XD

**Malica15: **Haha. XD

**MysteriousSherlock:** Oh cool! I love Greek mythology! It's awesome!

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain:** Aw thx! Sweet name. Since your name says that, I'll back off Percy. XD

* * *

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Jack wakes up confused in a dark area. It took a while for him to figure out that it was Pitch's lair. Soon his vision starts coming back and finds Valentina standing right in front of him.

"Ooh yay! Jackie is awake! We are going to have so much fun! I think..." Valentina said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Where's Pitch?" Jack asked. Valentina put a finger on her chin.

"I don't know. Maybe he's busy. Or! Maybe a vampire took him and drank his blood! Or! Maybe that vampire was Edward! There's so much possible answers! Jacob the were-wolf could of ripped his flesh! Eep!" Valentina exclaimed putting a her thin hands on her cheeks. She kept blabbing about stuff leaving Jack's mouth wide open. W_hat in the world is she talking about? _Jack thought.

"Okay... Cupid. Cupid. Valentina!" Jack yelled in frustration. Valentina turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"What I'm I doing here?" Jack asked as politely as he could. She was very irritating to him. He wondered how Pitch could handle this.

"Oh Pitch told me to!" She said smiling.

"Wow your perky- uh, Pretty! I mean pretty!" Jack said stuttering. Valentina tilted her head. Then she smiled once more flipping her hair.

"Well. I do have that affect on men!" She said.

"Uh-huh..." Jack said slowly nodding his head. _And not to mention egoistic. _Jack thought.

"I am not egoistic!" Valentina said. Jack froze. She saw the confusion."I can read minds too ya know. How else do I know who is perfect for who. I need to know what they think about. And that was rude." She said pouting.

"Uh. Sorry?" Jack said.

"That's okay! Pitch said he would be here any second now!..." Valentina said also looking around the cave."And this place needs a make-over. Sheesh! How does he expect women to fall in love with him?!" That made Jack burst into a silent laughing fit. Valentina turned to him,"Was it something I said?"

**}ROTG{**

After a stern talk about Jack, Bunny was terrified. He knew Sunny could be scary but when she turns into a phoenix, oh boy, it's like Pitch, Valentina, and Jack all together. Maybe worse. Tooth's no better. They're like twins! Evil twins! They had to go to Tooth's palace since North's workshop was... Frozen.

"Now. What's the plan? I mean it's going to be obvious that Pitch somehow took him. We can guess that much. Since Pitch took over Jack's body, that just proves he's harmless without his fearlings or any help." Sunny said.

"Do you think Jack might join Pitch?" Tooth said quietly.

"No. Jack may be stupid, but not that stupid." Bunny said." But it's possible..."

"We'll we should hope for the best. After Bunny, you are hope itself." North said.

"Aw. Look what we have here." Said a voice. The guardians turned around less then a second. It was Pitch.

"Pitch. Why i oughta" Bunny said retrieving his boomerangs.

"Oh Bunnymund. Still as tempered I see." Pitch said smirking. Bunny growled."Oh relax. Jack's fine. I ordered Cupid to watch him. Now I think of it, that'd might be a bad idea."

"I thought she quit." Tooth said still glaring daggers at him.

"Oh she did. But I made change her mind. It was really easy. Just for a small price." Pitch said.

"No surprise there. Cupid's head is too easily manipulated." Bunny said snorting.

"Hm yes. Oh I have to go. But, you might want to watch over the children more now. Specially where it snows. Ta ta!" Pitch said as he disintegrated into nothing.

"Dork-wad." Sunny muttered. She turned to the guardians."So you think we should pay extra attention to the children? I have a feeling that its a trick."

"You may be right, but it's the children. We can't have chances." North said.

"Oh North. North. North. North. You make me laugh. Your love for children is strong as ever. But! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO RISK MANY annoying SPIRIT'S' LIVES!" Sunny exclaimed surprising them."Of all the irritating things that happened today this is the far most annoying! This is what I get for- SANDMAN DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KNOCKING ME OUT AGAIN!"

The guardians face palmed. What are they going to do with MIM's crazy wife?

* * *

**Okay I thought the angry Sunny was pretty funny. XD **

**:{O**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I was busy. Very busy. **

**I can't believe how much views, favorite's, followers, and reviews I've gotten for this. It's AWESOME! I really hope i'll get a hundred being AWESOME! **

**Oh btw, Percy Jackson Lovers, I'm starting something for that series. :) I have two chapters made for that. But I'm going to post them after this story ends. GO PERCABETH! ALSO LAZEL! **

**Fluddershy: **Haha. Yeah, Pitch should of not let Cupid/Valentina watch Jack. :D

**nimbi-piru: **Oh ok. XD

**TeddyBear98:** Woooooowwwwwwww! XD

**Malica15: **Yeah. When I keep reading Sunny's rampage, I can't help but smile. :)

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an:** Oh you'll find out soon. :)

* * *

**[Valentina's P.O.V.]**

I don't know what I'm doing to Jack. He keeps laughing and laughing and laughing... Was it something I said? Okay he's coughing. I'm freaking out! What is going on?! Is April Fool here?! Cause if he is, he's not that funny! He just wears a weird clothing and says lame jokes. Ugh. I'm not talking about him anymore.

"Hey! HEY! JACKIE!"I yell. Sometimes, I don't know what's going on in his head **(A/N:LOL)**. I hit him (lightly) on the head but he keeps laughing."Okay. Well then. If that's how you to play... JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! Quit laughing or else I'll make you watch the movie Titanic!"

Once I said Titanic, he stopped. **(A/N: Did Jack really sink the titanic? I forgot yes or no)**. Haha! Yes! That always gets men to shut up!

"Okay. Now. Umm. Oh! Wait no. Oh wait!- no... I've forgotten what Pitch's orders were! Um. Um. Um. Ummmmm. Oh yeah!" I said taping my head."It was just watching you! How funny! I've forgotten!" I giggled. Jack was just looking at me funny. Why do people stare at me every time I forget something?!

"How could you-? Never mind. When is Pitch coming back? It's very close to winter and I have to do my job-" I yawned. He raises an eyebrow. Whoa, even his eyebrows are perfect. They are perfectly symmetrical! "I'm I boring you?" Jack asked. Man. His voice too.

"Uh- Yeah! I'm fine just groovy." I replied. He looks at me. I blush. Did I just say groovy?! "Uh. Well. Groovy is a word they used long time ago. About twenty years, I think... Men then were very desperate."

"Ummm. Okay?" Jack said tilting his head to the left.** (A/N: That so reminded me of Beyoncé's song, Irreplaceable. To the left, to the left XD)**. Oh gosh. He so cute... He reminds me of Drake..."Cupid you okay?"

"What-! Day dreaming about you! Whaaaat?" I say.

"Okay... Didn't ask that... Again, when's Pitch coming-" Jack stopped. He was staring behind me. It was Pitch.

"Oh hi! Me and Jack were just talking about you!" I say. Pitch just stands there. Ooh. He looks mad. Not good. Or is it Pitch being happy bad? Eh. I forgot.

"Valentina, would you mind if I talk to Jack alone." Pitch asks. I smile and fly, letting the men talk. Or is it old men. They're both over hundreds of years. Then again, that's saying I'm old. Yeah right! I'm beautiful! No gorgeous! No! Fantastically full of beauty! Yup. I'll go with that.

I wonder what the others are doing. Ooh! Maybe I should visit them! Yes! I bet they'll be so happy to see me!

**}ROTG{**

**[Still Valentina's .]**

"CUPID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Okaaaaay. Maybe not happy happy."Oh well I was just bored and thought it would be nice to visit!" They gapped at me. Do I have something on my face? Naw. I'm too beautiful to have something on my face.

"Cupid. Ya really don't get it don't ya? When your in the evil side, you stay there. You can't be switching sides." The big kangaroo said. I've been talking to Jack and finally found their names. Easter Kangaroo huh? Weird name.

"Yeah whatever Kangaroo. That's a very weird name." I said ignoring his comment. Ooh! I sounded smart! Cool!

"I'm- I'm not a kangaroo! Its Bunny! I'm a bunny! For Pete sake where did you hear that?!"

"Jack." I replied.

"Of course."

"Anyway! I was wondering where Sandy is!" I ask happy. I can hear 'Bunny', mutter,"Oh so you get his name right."

"Why do you want to see him?" Asked North.

"Oh! I just wanted to see him! He seems awesome! Eeep! I love that word. Awesome. Jack taught me it. What was I talking about. Oh, Jack told me some cool stuff about him!" I said.

"Well it is night. Tooth and Sandy has to work." North said.

"Ohhhh." I said nodding my head.

"Don't you have a job to do too?" North asked.

"Um no. Pitch said not to. He said it'll ruin the plan." I said. North perked up when I had said plan.

"What plan?" North asked. Oops.

"Um. No plan. No plan at all." I stuttered. Wait to go Val.

"Hm. Well. You shouldn't have to stop your job just cause he said so." North said.

"Your right. Maybe I should. Well thanks for hanging out with me. Bye!" I said flapping out the window. Wow did the yetis' look scary.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry it's so short but I was really busy doing homework. You know how many pop quizzes I've gotten?! A LOT! **

**Oh and If your like,"WHO'S DRAKE?!" You'll find out soon. In my other short story,"Holidays". Although, the New Years Eve's was canceled. But in the Valentines special, it will show Valentina's past, before she died. How she died, etc. **

**Well don't expect another update tomorrow. Or after that. I have to do a lot of things for my history and science class. Summer break! Where are you?!**

**Random Question:**

**Is there any boys reading this fanfic? :/ just wondering. **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Groundhog comes in this chapter. If you can, imagine him with a Scottish accent.**

**Sorry. Not answering this time. **

* * *

**[Nobody's P.O.V.]**

Jack glared at Pitch. What did Pitch want with him? Pitch smiled as he brought out a simple brown bag. He untied the string that held the bag closed, and reached inside. He had grabbed a handful of black sand. But it was different. Jack noticed it was the sand that Pitch used to throw at Jack's face. Pitch threw some on the wall where a portal started to come in view. It showed, Valentina and the guardians.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay just remember that talk Cupid had with the guardians alright? I don't want to write it again. XD this next one is what happens after the talk.)**

* * *

"Yes!" Valentina said in victory."I've made eight hundred and fifty-seven couples in less than ten seconds! A new record!" She did a flip as she glided through the air.

"Would ya keep it down red-head?! I'm tryin' to sleep!" said a voice. Valentina looked down and saw the Groundhog.

"Oh sorry! I've just made a new record-"

"Yeah?! Well! I'm trying to set a record too! Its called 'getting sleep without a annoying feathered archer yappin' me awake!'." Groundhog yelled rubbing his ears.

"Ooh! That's sound interesting! How do you play it?!" Valentina asked.

The Groundhog stared at Valentina."You've got to be kiddin' me. Oh brother. Just shut it okay? Just let. Me. SLEEP!" And the Groundhog plopped back into his hiding hole.

"Hmp. What's his problem?" Valentina huffed."and what's with the nickname red-head? I- ohhhhhhh! I get it! It's cause I have-ohhhh. That makes much more sense." Cupid started to make her way back to Pitch's lair thinking their man talk was over.

**}ROTG{**

Jack smirked. A Scottish Groundhog eh? Didn't see that coming. Jack thought.

"Well. Looks like the guardians trusts Cupid. Well kind of. Good enough." Pitch said. He turned to Jack."I'm going to give you another chance. Will you join me?"

"Okay. Look. I don't want to. I don't care if the dark side (Pitch) has cookies or cupcakes. North has a lot of that. I don't. Want. To. Join. So quit asking!" Jack said frustrated.

"Fine. Then I'll have to force you." Pitch said. All of a sudden, Jack felt a familiar pain in his chest. Jack doubled over. He hissed in pain.

"Wha-what- ugh. What are- are y-you d-do-doing?" Jack stuttered out. He felt like his body was on fire.

"Oh don't worry. The pain will go away. But a different pain will come though." Pitch said smirking. Jack's body became still. His hair turned black, eyes yellow, skin paler than usual."Now. Let's visit Paris now shall we?"

**}ROTG{ **

**[North Pole] **

"Oh boy! Oh no! Oh my god! Holy cow! Oh jeez! Oh my gosh! Oh my word! Oh my Frost!" Tooth panicked. The guardians rolled their eyes at the Tooth Fairy. As you can see, she is very worried for Jack.

"Ah well-" North got cut off by Phil who urgently blabbed. North's eyes widen. He rushed to the globe room and saw lights flickering off and on. The location. Paris.

**}ROTG{**

**[Paris, France]**

Paris was destroyed. The once sparkling city was now a wasteland. You can't even tell it was Paris. Many we're killed, many trapped. The only thing that stood was the beloved Eiffel Tower. But there was a certain red haired spirit frozen in spot. Valentina was horrified. Who would do this? She felt anger full her. She will kill whoever done this. Paris, her true home like Burgess for Jack. Her only home really. The city of love. Destroyed in front of her. She heard yelling and banging. She suspected that's where the victim was. She flew over there.

**}ROTG{**

Once they reached Paris they founded Jack and Pitch destroying Paris. They yelled in action. Pitch sent dozens of fearlings and they all fought like it was the end of the world. Tooth desperately tried to reach Jack but only to be knocked by a fearling. The rest were having loads of trouble with the fearlings. They had to admit, Pitch's new 'Hydra Fearling' was very powerful. They multiplied and multiplied.

Pitch sneered at them. Laughing. But when he heard a certain scream. He made the fearlings go and the North pounced on him and pinned him. Pitch saw a flash of red. He had to act.

"In all of my years. I have always been nice and kind. Never wanting to harm anyone. I've never been very angry but... I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME! What am I?! A joke?! Is that it?!" Valentina screamed tears falling.

The guardians looked around them in guilt. Everyone knew Paris was Valentina's home. They knew she adored this city. She respected everyone even if she is a airhead. She didn't deserve this.

"Well. Obviously I am a joke. At least tell me who started this... NOW!" Valentina demanded. The guardians flinched at her volume. She may not be the smartest spirit but she was one of the eldest. She was revived when Sandman was.

"Oh Valentina! I tried! I really did! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop!" Pitch said. The guardian's mouth swung open. They didn't believe what Pitch was doing.

"Oh Pitch. Thank you." Valentina cooed.

"What?! Ya can't believe him! He's lying!" Bunny said.

"Oh please. Believe me Valentina. I know you. You know me. I would never do this!" Pitch said putting a fake sincere face. Valentina put her thinking face on. She knew the guardians would never do this without a good reason like to protect children, but she also didn't think Pitch would do it either. She thought about it and took a deep breath.

"I..."

* * *

**So sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to. I needed to stop this chapter. See ya next time! **

**:{D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Anyone heard the new movie coming up called Warm Bodies? I can tell this movie is going to be better than Twilight. In case you wondered, Team Jacob.**

**Oh guys. Btw, this story is ending. Probably three or four more chapters left. I don't know. Maybe more... Does people read these author's notes? **

**bomithecat: **Uh-huh.

**Skyfire of hope:** Thanks! :) Your a boy? finally someone tells me. :D Thanks for reading! :)

**Malica15:** Well. Cupid isn't that stupid. :)

**Fluddershy:** Yup.

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades: **Haha! I hate cliffhangers too. I'm sorry. :)

**Guest(chapter 14): **you'll find out much more than that. :)

**Sorry if I've forgotten some of you. I wanted to get it over with.**

* * *

"I... I pick-" Valentina stopped to think.

"Valentina. You trust me right?" Pitch said still acting as innocent as possible.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sunny screamed. Everyone flinched in surprise. Even though she was glowing literally, they had all forgotten about her."First you tainted the only thing that's keeping us alive, you also ruined Paris! And that's all you have to say?!"

"I swear! I will make you feel sorry after I'm done with you, you-" Tooth covered Sunny's mouth to keep her saying words that they didn't think was very children appropriate.

"Okay." Said Valentina."I pick Pitch."

"WHAT!" The guardians screamed. Sunny, well, acted like a normal person do. She went to a tree and hit her head on the bark. Causing the poor tree to be on fire. Pitch just smiled.

"I knew you would." Said Pitch. Valentina smiled."Now. Don't you want to destroy the people who did this to Paris?" Valentina gazed at them.

"No. As much as I want to, but I can't. I do not want to. That's your job Pitch." Valentina said. Pitch smiled.

"Of course." He sent fearlings to the guardians. The guardians were still trying to get over their shock of Valentina joining Pitch. They also wondered why Pitch wanted her in the first place. The fearlings were coming out of nowhere. One, two, five? They kept coming and multiplying. They silently cursed the Greeks for making this Hydra thing up.

"Tooth! Get my left!" Sunny yelled. Sunny had the most fearlings surrounding her. Sunny was the oldest (mentally) so Pitch suspected her to be the most experience. The fight was turning very dizzy. Fearlings there, here, up, down, left, right. They guardians were getting weaker and tired. Pitch had noticed it and turned to Jack, who has been just standing there like a zombie.** (A/N: So had to put that there XD). **

Pitch murmured some words to Jack, who quickly got up and flew to the skies. Valentina noticed it and frowned. It began to snow little spots. The guardians could hear the mortal humans screaming things in French. Foreigners yelled,"HOLY CRAP! IT'S SNOWIN'!". The little rain of soft snow became a blizzard. Valentina saw her city covered in snow. She saw a little girl shivering. That made her blood boil.

"PITCH STOP IT!" Valentina screamed. But her voice was muffled by the snow hitting the cold ground.

Seeing Pitch ignoring her, she had to do drastic measures. She called off her wings, showing more of her figure. And she crept to Pitch. When she was close enough she loaded a arrow. What she didn't know was she loaded a different type of arrow. She shot the arrow but sadly the wind made it turn a different location. She followed the arrow as she saw it landed on Tooth's back.

"OW!" Tooth yelled. The guardians turned and saw Tooth's expression turn from a angry to a dumb one. Or shall I call it love struck. This gave Pitch a perfect distraction. He sent his fearlings to them, but unfortunately for him, Sunny had different ideas. She made the sun bright. So bright it could burn their eyes. Of course the mortals couldn't see that. If they could, they would of said,"OMG THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"

As the light grew brighter the fearlings grew weaker. The guardians took this chance and swiped the fearlings away. They finally got the numbers of the fearlings lower. Pitch panicked, so he retreated taking Jack of course.

That left a angry North, a fainted Kangaroo, a ironically tired Sandman, a idiot matchmaker, and a swooning Tooth Fairy. The snow slowly melted and the mortals were just looking around and shrugged. Going on with their life like nothing happened.

But all eyes were on Tooth. Apparently, she was in love with a... Flower.

"What did you do?" North asked. Valentina laughed nervously. She walked over to Tooth and pulled the arrow out. Tooth didn't even notice.

"Well. You see, I have two arrows. One that that kills" Valentina said holding a regular arrow but made of metal and the color black." And one that makes people fall in love." She said holding a red wooden arrow that had a pink heart arrowhead.

"And?" Said Bunny who apparently just woke up.

"I shot... The famous arrow." She said weakly. bunny was going to say something when he was interrupted.

"Ohhh! Mister flower you devil!" Tooth giggled. Bunny raised an eyebrow followed by North and Sandy. Tooth was holding a yellow flower to her ear."What you say? That I'm beautiful? Aww stop it! Your making me blush!"

"Dear lord." Bunny muttered."please tell me there's a cure."

"Uh... That's going to be hard. Um. Well. Since she's immortal, it should not last for a long time. Maybe two, three days?" Valentina said."Well. Gotta go!" Valentina a said calling her wings and flying off.

"Oh look Mister Flower. A flying swan." Tooth said pointing to Valentina.

"Oh now I have to deal with this?!" Bunny groaned.

"Oh look. A kangaroo!"

"OH YA GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!"

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry. This chapter was a bit crappy. Sorry. I was in a rush. I still didn't do my homework. AHHHHHH! **

**Random Question: **

Who's going to see the movie Warm Bodies?

**:{**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know what to say so...**

**Malica15:** Haha. I really don't know what Tooth would do if she was in love. But judging by her reaction with Jack Frost. Um. Sorry. Teeth. :D

**MysteriousSherlock:** Hah thx!

**Moonstar Daughter Of Hades: **Well ya but I was going for the foreigners saying that though. :) And I would never curse the Greeks! Well I know not all the Greeks made the hydra up but I just wanted to get it over with. :) sowwy.

**Fluddershy:** Haha. :)

**nimbi-piru: **I love to see that movie so much.

* * *

**[Still in Paris]**

"Oh! You don't say!" Tooth giggled with her 'boyfriend'.

"The sheila gone nuts." Bunny muttered watching Tooth hugging (sort of) the flower without getting it crush. "Why a flower?!" Tooth glared at Bunny.

"It's okay Mister Flower. He's just jealous." Tooth cooed. Bunny face palmed. Sandy was trying to hold back a silent laughter. North too was on the verge of laughing like sugar-Induced elf. But Sunny was not one bit amused. She was mad. Very mad. Again, the guardians couldn't be serious. Sunny was going to have a very big talk with her husband.

"Okay... That was the like the thousandth time we let Pitch slip away. I'm not going to yell. Because you guys don't understand. You may have defeated Pitch before, but that was because of Jack. Wasn't it? Now. Sandman, I need your help, since your the only strong and the most serious guardian. Lets go." Sunny said in a stern voice. Sandy would decline but her voice was clear she was not taking a no for a answer.

Sunny looked at the guardians."Hope your common sense comes soon." Sunny said as she brought her hands and whistled for her phoenix. Sandy was still not moving."Hello? Lets go." Sunny said a bit annoyed. She took off. Sandy did not reach the rest's eyes. He just summoned a sand cloud and flew off after her.

Bunny just sighed. He looked over to Tooth.

"What?! No! Of course your handsomer than Jack's teeth!"

**}~ROTG~{**

**[Jack's P.O.V.] **

What did I just do? I destroyed Paris! Well there was not much damage. Just covered in snow- but damaged! Pitch owes me big time. Just look at him. Spiky hair. Sharp teeth. Cat eyes. Pale. Wears black. Wow. If anything. Pitch may be a very- VERY depressed emo guy. Now I wonder how he looked before.

"Oof!" Cupid said popping out of nowhere and landing on the dark ground. "Oh sorry Pitch. Where are my manners? Oh I'll find it later. So Pitch? What's our next move?" Cupid asked. Pitch turned around and smiled.

"Ah. Valentina. Perfect. Well. I was-" Pitch was interrupted by a slap. I tried to not to laugh. But I failed by smiling.

"Oh sorry. That was for covering my city with snow. Carry on." Cupid flexing her wrists. Pitch just stared at her.

"Okay..." Pitch said cautiously."As I was saying. I was thinking about using your powers to make a huge fire on Tooth's Palace."

"I'm not a fire spirit you know." Cupid said.

Yes. But if you put your arrows on fire." Pitch replied.

"What?! I'm not going to put my arrows on fire! You know how hard it is to mix the love potion n the arrowhead!" Cupid exasperated.

"Your hunting ones Valentina. Not your cupid arrows." Pitch said sighing.

After that I started to zone out.

**[Some time later...]**

"Jaaaaaack?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaacccck?"

"Jaaaackie?"

"Jack?"

"Okay. If that's how you want to play. Ah-hem. JACK FROST! WAKE UP YOU BONE-HEAD!"

I jolted awake and fell facedown. I groan. I look up and saw Cupid staring down at me with those reddish pinkish eyes. "What?" I said.

"Oh. Uh..." She started. I sighed.

"You forgot didn't you?" I asked. She looked embarrassed.

"Whaaaaat? No! Of course not!... Just wait a sec." She said turning around looking at a crumpled paper. "Oh! Pick- haha pick. Pitch, said to wake you up." She said. She suddenly looked guilty." I found out that Pitch was trying to force you to join him. And... And I was helping him. So I wanted to um. Give you this." She said holding. My staff. My STAFF.

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"Well I felt really bad so I found the ashes and got somehow got them together... Don't ask. So this is my sorry gift for you. So... Uh. Sorry." She said putting the wooden memory on my hands.

"Thank you!" I said holding up my beloved staff. I touched it and it was covered with that familiar glow and I swung it and ice shot out of it. I laughed. I have my powers back. I looked up and saw Cupid smiling. Maybe she's not so bad."I need to escape." Cupid's smile faltered.

"I don't know. Pitch would not be happy. Why? What's the point?" Cupid asked.

"I need to warn them." I said.

"Fine." Cupid said."But be careful. Your still under Pitch's spell. Or let me say used to." I cocked my head. "Oh I just gave you some eye droppers that cleaned the black sand that was hiding in your perfect icy blue eyes. Well you better get going."

"Aren't you going to come?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Sorry. I still have to do what Pitch says. But I'll hold back. I'll stall and be dumb" she said.

"Wait. Your acting?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course I am!" Cupid said. "I'm one of the oldest spirits out there. And not to mention strongest. I try to cover that with stupidity but it seems Pitch found me out. Now go before Pitch comes back." I nod and fly out the hole. Smart Cupid heh? Now I've seen everything.

* * *

**R&R**

**:{D**


	17. AUTHOR's NOTE: Percy J Stuff

**Wow. Smarty-pants Cupid has really effected you guys. Didn't it? Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'll update soon. Don't worry. Probably around this Friday. I cannot think! Please guys! PM ME! AGAIN SO SO SO SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. I just needed to know what I should get started on. **

* * *

**THIS IS FOR PERCY JACKSON LOVERS: I'm thinking of lots of stuff for a Percabeth story. So like choose which story I should do and I'll start on it. If you liked more than one... i'll try to do both. TRY. Here are your choices:**

**First Choice: Love Is a Battlefield**

Princess Annabeth isn't the most normal princesses out there. She loves to run and be free. But, one day she was walking around the woods, alone, a hellhound came barging out of nowhere, who would save her? Would this effect the kingdom's alliance? (Told by Annabeth's P.O.V.)

**That was the first choice. I came up with a few chapters so try to think about this one a lot. Btw, doesn't this story sound cheesy? :) this story takes place in Greek. Soooo includes gods, goddess, hellhounds, hydras (yay. Sarcasm.) etc. **

* * *

**Second Choice: Love Is Hard**

Percy likes Annabeth. A LOT. But sadly, she's with Luke. Luke's the school's jock. Like always, the jock gets the girl. But can Percy win her heart?

**This story has nothing to do with Greek gods and such. This story is much better than it sounds. I just cannot do summaries. **

* * *

**Third Choice: Joking Life**

Percy is the joker in the school. More like the school jerk. Percy isn't the brightest guy out there. He gets into trouble, BIG trouble. He's always a jerk or happy. But at home? That's another story. And Annabeth will find out.

**Okay this idea is widely used. You know. The abusive dad- er stepdad and dead mom. This one also has some gangster stuff in it too. Well yah. I personally think there should be more stories like this. No Greek stuff. **

* * *

**Fourth Choice: Hiding In The Shadows**

Percy was the geek. Always ignored. Laughed at. Always in the shadow. But don't feel bad. Percy's used to it. But he wasn't always like this. When this Luke guy came, he started to go down. Little by little, getting ignored. Even his friends rather hang out with Luke than him. Percy just gave up. But, when a new girl shows up, what will happen?

**eh. Made it out of pure boredom. No Greek stuff. **

* * *

**Well that's all. Please choose. I know a lot of you guys won't do this but I'm just making sure. Please do not steal a idea from theses. I thought about this a lot. Thx! BYE! **

**:{D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I guess I have A LOT of work to do after I finish this story. I am so so SORRY. I have like no ideas left so the next chapter is the final ending. Maybe. Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg. **

**I wonder how you guys would react if I stopped this story right now...**

**(Sorry. Not answering. :/)**

* * *

Jack flew to Tooth's Palace as fast as the wind could take him. He had to warn them.

"Do ya guys hear anything-!" Bunny didn't finish his sentence because Jack flew into him.

"Jack!" The guardians yelled in unison. Jack scrambled to his feet.

"Guys! We have to get the memories and tooth fairies out of here! Pitch is planing to burn this place down!" Jack panted out. Tooth gasped. "We have. We have to... To..." Jack collapsed. Before Jack could hit the ground, Sandy caught him.

"Oh! Is he okay?!" Tooth asked frantically.

"Tooth, I'm sure-"

"Oh no! He's not okay isn't he?!" Tooth cut North off. North sighed.

"Tooth-"

"OH MY GOD! WOULD IF HE'S DEAD?!"

"Just listen-"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF HE DID!"

"Tooth listen-"

"OH DON'T YOU TOOTH LISTEN ME! He could be dead and your not worried?!"

"Um Tooth-"

"No I have some words to say to you-"

"TOOTH!" Jack yelled. He was rubbing his head. "Neither of you are helping. Now I have a headache."

"Oh are you okay? Look what you did now North!" Tooth said. North just rubbed his temples trying oh so hard not to talkback.

"Oi! What was that for Frostbite?!" Bunny said sitting up. Jack smirked. All of the sudden a arrow came swooshing down. To Jack's relief, it wasn't on fire. Instead a note was their. Bunny groaned."Why letters?"

It read:

_Jack my dear. There's a weakness Pitch has. Remember when you and the guardians last fight with Pitch? Those delightful children. They can help. They can stop those fearlings with one touch and stop it from multiplying like termites. Ew. I hate termites. HURRY. _

_Love, _

_Val_

_P.s. I just made the PERFECT couple! Nicholas Hoult and Jennifer Lawrence! _

**(A/N: I know they're not dating anymore. Why did they have to BREAK! WHY?!). **

Jacky's eyes widen.

"Oi. What's wrong?" Bunny asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Nicholas is with Jennifer now. Eh. Not the best couple-"

"What in the world of pansies are ya talkin' about?!" Bunny yelled cutting Jack off.

"Oh sorry. Cupid just told me how to defeat Pitch. We're going to need Jamie and the others for it though." Jack said. North sighed.

"I'll go. Be right back." North said throwing a snow globe and jumping in.

"Okay. Now- Where's Sandy?" Jack asked.

**}ROTG{**

**[With Sandy]**

"-And I was like. What?! How's that supposed to help?!" Sunny and Sandy groaned. They had stumbled upon Mother Nature.** (A/N: Hey nimbi-piru. :) **Apparently, since Mother Nature was Like old. No offense. She had a lot of stories. A LOT.

"Look, Rose. We have to-"

"Oh! But you must hear this story when Father Time and I was-"

"Going to a swamp in Indonesia and got stuck. And he told you a joke about time stopping and blah blah blah- wait. Does Indonesia even have swamps?" Sunny said cutting Rose (Mother Nature).

"Oh I think it was more of a-"

"No! No no no no NO! No more stories! Can't take it! Nuh-uh! No way. Lets go Sandy- Sandman." Sunny said stomping away totally annoyed. Sandy just followed her.

"Let's meet again! Hey! Where you going?! I didn't give you my home address! Oh wait. The earth is my home. Uh never mind! I'll just find you! Good?!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short. I'm tired. Last chapter coming soon to a theaters near you. Er. Computer near you. **

**Random IMPORTANT Question:**

**Should I change the genre to humor? Cause there's a lot of it. So should I?**

**:{D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys for the bad chapter last time. I was really sleepy. Sandy didn't visit me. **

**Omg. How long was the last time I updated? Whoops. Sorry. **

* * *

Jack and the others were making a plan. While North is getting the kids, They would have to stall Pitch for a while. Jack had told them about Valentina not being bad or stupid. She was helping them even when they didn't know it. Bunny did not believe the 'smart' Cupid. He said it was impossible. Bunny can truly be sure, Valentina won't find him a mate after that.

_Snap!_

They turned around fast and saw a... Dove. Jack cocked his head. What?

,

"Uh. Do you guys see the dove too or is it just me?" Jack asked.

"I wish it was just you." Bunny replied. The dove tilted its petite head.

"Coo coo." The dove cooed.

"What in the world of pansies?" Bunny said.

"Oh Mister Flower. Doves is so romantic." Tooth sighed happily.

"Eh?" Jack said looking at Tooth liked she's gone bonkers. Which in this case, she has. Bunny mentally face palmed he had forgotten to tell Jack Tooth's 'problem'.

"Oh Tooth got shot by Cupid's Arrow." Bunny said.

"Ahh. What about the flower?" Jack asked.

"Her 'mate'." Bunny replied.

"And they say I'm crazy." Jack muttered.

"Now! Mister Flower! I've told you you're more handsomer than Jack's teeth!" Tooth giggled. Jack just stared at her with a weird expression.

"Okay. I'm officially creeped." Jack said. Bunny nodded in agreement. "I'm NEVER, falling in love. Ever."** (A/N: DANG IT JACK! I'M PERFECT FOR YOU! T-T). **

"Oh silly silly Jack. Don't say that. Love is the most powerful thing in the world! Very beautiful. You'll learn when your older." Tooth said.

"Um. I'm three-hundred and eighteen years." Jack stated dully.

"Okay then. You'll learn when your three-hundred and _nineteen_ years." Tooth replied. Jack eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Okaaaaay... Moving on." Jack said looking at Tooth cautiously. "When's North coming back?"

**[With North]**

North yelled in frustration. All this time he was trying to get all the kids together but he was failing. The kids would not be quiet. Their conversations were like this.

"Omg! We're going to see Jack, Tooth, and Bunny!"

"You idiot! Everyone knows Santa's the best!" (North could not help but agree.)

"Jamie! Where's your little sister?! She's so adorable!"

"Uh. She's hiding from you- hiding from the 'seeker'?"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Look! I just got a new pony!"

"Cupcake. Really?"

"What?! Is there a problem?!"

"N-no. J-just-"

"Woo-HOO! Sugar hive!"

"Where did you get that?!"

"Oh I got it from!- I don't know! But it's good! I can't stop yelling!"

"Oh boy..."

"GUY-"

"быть спокойным!" North bellowed.

"Huh?" The kids said in unison.

"It means shut- uh be qiuet in Russian." North said. The kids murmured a "ohhhhhh!". "Now. Lets go alright?" The kids stared at him. "Tooth needs you guys." The kids had no reaction. "Um. Sandy?" No reaction. "Bunny?" Nada. "Jack?" Oh yes. The kids yelled in agreement. North sighed.

He smashed a snow globe and pushed the kids in. The screams of the children caused North to chuckle.

**[With Sandy]**

"Sandy! Where is my sword with the bronze sheath? Oh and where's my diamond dagger? Oh and my iron bow with the knives at the end of each end? Oh! And-" sandy cut Sunny off by putting her to sleep. He knew that when she woke up, she kill him but the peace and quiet made it worth it.

_Now_, Sandy thought, _the real plan begins_. Sandy created a dream sand plane, adjusted his pilot goggles, even though he couldn't really see through it, and flew off.

**[With Valentina]**

"Oh Pitch? Why did you pick me to be your partner instead of the other spirits." Valentina asked. Valentina had to still act stupid. Since she told Jack she stall, well. That's what she's going to do.

"Oh. Because I thought you were the nicest and most beautiful spirit who could help me." Pitch said so innocently. Valentina giggled but in her head, it sang, _lying! What an actress. Er. Actor. _

"Oh Pitch." Valentina said pushing Pitch slightly on the shoulder. But she really wanted to push him off a cliff. Pitch smiled. Oh. How foolish Pitch is.

**[Back With Jack]**

Jack and Bunnymund groaned as Tooth mingled with her _love_ and the random dove. As Jack waited for North to come, he thought about the random dove that just came. He thought long and hard- and everyone knows he doesn't enjoy that- and figured out something. _Doves were related to love. And love was related to... Cupid?_ Thought Jack.

Then, random kids fell out of a magic portal. Tooth squealed.

"Oh Mister Flower! The Man In The Moon has blessed us with children! Although they look nothing like us. Oh well." Tooth sighed. Jack gave a 'totally creeped out' face on and thought about how a humming bird slash human could have children with a flower. After thinking about it. Jack made a gagging sound shaking his head trying to get the images out of his head. Boy, if Tooth could read his mind, she'd be killing him. Not really. Maybe though.

Jamie was the first one up from the pile of kids and adjusted his beanie. When he spotted Jack, he ran up to Jack and hugged him. Jack was slightly stunned at the moment (still trying to get those horrid images out), but soon hugged back.

"Jack! Why didn't you visit me lately?" Jamie asked. The kids untangled themselves quickly because they could hear North jumping into the portal. The girls Pippa and Cupcake got out but the boys wasn't so fortunate. North landed on the pile of boys and he received shouts of the boys yelling things like this:

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"IM SO SORRY! I promise to be extra good this year! Don't sit on me!"

"PUT ME ON THE NAUGHTY LIST! I COULDN'T CARE LESS! JUST GET OFF ME!"

North looked down and got up. "Oops. Sorry?"

The kids huffed and muttered how North needed a diet and got up brushing the dust off their clothes. Or cookie crumbs. They couldn't tell.

"Okay... That was both hilarious and disturbing." Jack said. Jack and Jamie (A/N: hehe. It reminds me of Jack and Jil.) both wore a same expression.

"Pha! Hahhahahahahahhahhahhahhahha a! So Sorry- HAHAHAHAHHAHHA!" Giggled Valentina who popped out of nowhere. Everyone jumped in surprise. They turned around and saw Valentina on her back rolling on the ground and laughing crazily. Soon Pitch came from behind of one of those memory houses and glared at them.

Jamie gasped. "It's YOU!" Jamie screamed. Valentina stopped laughing and glared at the brown haired boy.

"Oh. You again. I really don't know what your prob is, kid." Valentina said dully, sounding like a gangster all of the sudden. Jack snorted at Valentina. Silently praising Valentina of acting.

"What's this? You brought mere children to help you fight? I knew you were weak but this? Oh this is too much." Pitch smirked. Sandy flew into the scene blasting Pitch with a sand whip causing Pitch to slam on the ground. The boys muttered a "ooh!" and "ah!"s.

"Whoa. Sandy? Would you not do that to me? I just permed my hair and I don't want rocks in it." Valentina asked. Sandy raised an eyebrow. The kids snickered at that.

"Oh. How nice to see you here Sandman." Pitch sneered sitting up. He walked backwards and said, "Now." Valentina gave a look at Jack and told him something with their mind. Jack smirked. The others didn't know it but, Jack and Valentina had a plan.

Valentina just smiled. "Oh wait! Stop!" She yelled. She cleared her throat and and started to say, "Ah-hem. Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal." And Valentina went on with the famous speech of good old Abe Lincoln. They all gaped at her while Jack was trying to sneak behind Pitch. Snickering along the way of course.

Jack made it behind Pitch and slowly crept to Pitch's pocket. There, was the locket where Valentina's special keepsake was. Valentina didn't willingly just join Pitch, she was blackmailed. Of course Pitch thought that Valentina was stupid, and didn't think of the punishment he could get from causing chaos with love. Jack didn't know what is was, but he assumed it was very important. Since Valentina was working with Pitch.

"-and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth." Valentina finished. She looked over to Jack who told her he got the locket and she smiled. Pippa was clapping but stopped when she realized that she was the only one clapping.

"Well. That was delightful now wasn't it Mister Flower?" Tooth said. Bunny just groaned and muttered something.

"Alright again... Guardians, prepare for a battle like no other!" Pitch yelled.

Fearlings came from every direction. The kids screamed. The guardians (but Tooth) were in a fighting stance, ready. North swiped at the fearlings, already out of breathe. Bunny threw his boomerangs and catches them when they came back. Sandy brought out his sand whips and whipped the fearlings. Tooth... Well, she was there... The kids were hesitantly touching the fearlings and watched them blow up.

Right when the guardians was about to crash into exhaustion, a bright light flashed. Everyone looked over there. The dove that sat there, turned into a huge- HUGE Bow. It was elegant with the diamond encrusted white iron and the metal that could bend string. Valentina smiled and grabbed it.

"Well. Finally you show your true power. Valentina. Do your worst on them." Pitch sneered. Valentina scowled at him.

"Hah! You think I'm going to listen to you?! Yeah right!" Valentina said snorting. Pitch glared at her.

"What do you think your doing? Remember? I have your locket." Pitch said in triumph.

"No you don't." Said Jack who was floating on his back holding a golden locket. Pitch's face twisted in anger.

"How'd you get that?!" Pitch yelled. Jack smiled.

"Jack. Give me the locket." Valentina said. Jack was about to walk to her but he stopped. Gasping in pain he doubled over. Valentina was horrified.

"JACK!" Everyone yelled. Jamie was the most worried.

"Haha!" Pitch laughed. "You think I'll give up so quickly? You may have little Cupid with you but, I have the most powerful weapon." Pitch sneered at them. They turned to Jack who fell to the ground.

A barrier of ice suddenly covered Jack. The beautiful columns that were homes for the little tooth fairies, shined as they were covered in ice. The temperature dimmed down and breathes were soon to be seen. The kids shivered in the cold.

"What are you doing?!" Valentina yelled. Pitch smirked.

"Jack is slowly being drained of his powers. That power will be transferred into me. It is as if, I have the power of all spirits!" Pitch exclaimed. The guardians gasped. Valentina paled. And not because of the cold.

Valentina thought of every possible plan. The original plan was her distracting them while Jack gets the locket which had a unlimited stocks of arrows. Not ordinary arrows. The only one that can purify any darkness. Then a crazy idea came to her. It may not work, but it's possible.

"Well Pitch. If you get all the powers of spirits, how will you manage to control them all? I mean, that's why MIM created spirits. It was too much to handle. How would you do it?" Valentina asked.

"Your comparing me to him? Hah! He's weak!" Pitch said. Valentina rolled her eyes.

"Please. Let Jack go." Valentina pleaded batting her eyelashes. Pitch gave her a 'Your kiddin' me right?' Look. Valentina huffed. She would have to do what she did best. She loaded one of her magic arrow and pointed it to Pitch. Pitch smirked.

"What is that supposed to do?" Pitch sneered. Valentina smiled. She quickly turned her target to a fearling. She shot the arrow. It hit the fearling in the back making the fearling scream. Pitch smiled, knowing its goings o multiply but instead, she shined. Pitch scowled. The shine lowered and showed a white and pink horse. Jamie could not help but snort but shivered again to the freezing cold. While Cupcake was fascinated. Looks like she found her hero.

"Y-you turned one of my fearlings into a pony? Hah! Valentina. Surely your smarter than that." Pitch said laughing. Valentina smiled.

"Oh Pitch. You don't understand. This fearling- er. I should change its name. Okay uh _loveling_ hehe. Well this loveling has the same power as your fearlings. But when it touches a fearling, it turns it into one of them. And, multiplies.

Pitch growled. He screamed for the fearlings to attack while the guardians and kids were freezing.

Valentina noticed this and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you guys. For some odd reason, I'm not so freezing. Hm." Valentina pushed a button on the bow and it turned into a spear with two arrowheads on each end. She flew to Jack and a started to bang it. Causing it to crack. But, Pitch had a different idea. He pushed- quote, _pushed_ Valentina to the _dirty, Filty_, totally going to ruin her dress, ground. That's not so bad right? Wrong. When you look at her dress, you would see a silk white wedding dress. When she looks at it, it was her baby.

Valentina's face turned red. She was angry. "How. Dare. You. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE THIS DRESS?! HUH?! HUH?! I bet you don't! I mean look at your hideous hand me downs! What are you?! Ron Weasley?! **(A/N: So had to put that there. Sorry for the Ron fans out there.) **

While the kids gapped at them like they were watching a better version of _Project Runway_. The guardians took this chance and got behind Pitch. North putting his twin swords at Pitch's neck and Bunny ready to throw. Pitch's face turned pale... Paler than before. Pitch was trapped. If he moved, he would be dead. He panicked. He jerked backwards and cut his neck but wasn't that deep. Tooth may be in a love trance, but she still had duties to do. She blocked the eyes of the children.

"You can't kill fear!" Screamed Pitch before Valentina shot him with an arrow. Pitch gasped and crumbled into black sand. The guardians did not believe what Valentina just did. They stared at her.

"What? No one ruins my dress without death." Said Valentina. The sky cleared and the beautiful columns were now visible. The kids sighed in relief. The cold was gone. Valentina just remembered something. "OH. MY. DOVE. What about Jack?!"

All eyes trained at the icy orb. The ice was melting. When all the frozen ice was gone, there was Jack. Curled into a sleeping position. The guardians sighed in relief. The kids started to talk about blood and what happened to Pitch, so Sandy put them all to sleep and when they wake up, they'll remember this as a dream.

It was over.

Pitch will come back. Maybe not back as a physical form, but as a memory. A nightmare. As he says, fear cannot die. Fear is needed in the world, as the guardians are needed to the children.

* * *

**What a cheesy ending. I'm really sorry for the sucky ending. I was really despreate to end this. But i hope you enjoyed the last of Fear&Love. If people are wondering where the heck is Sunny, she's still knocked out. LoL. Thank you all for reading! Tell me if I should do a sequel! **

**P.s. this is the most LONGEST chapter I've ever made in my life! I made this in ONE day. In TWO hours. That's sooo long. I'm cramping on my fingers! **

**PERCY JACKSON LOVERS:**

I also have made another fanfic for a Percabeth fanfic. But I'll post that on the Percy J. Fanfic. The fanfic I'm going to do is between Joking Life and Love Is A Battlefield So again, choose which one. I'm probably going to do both but which one should I do first? REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS!

**:{D**


	20. AUTHOR's NOTE: PERCY JACKSON FANS

Okay I just posted the story Love Is A Battlefield sooooooooo.


End file.
